Mengapa
by Hanamoto Rena chan
Summary: Mengapa semua ini terjadi..? baru saja aku merasakan kebahagian menjadi suram kembali.. WARNING : special HTNH..


Untuk merayakan HTNH (Hari Tragedi NaruHina) saya membuat fict ini….

Saya sangat terkesan dengan komik lovely days, jadi mungkin fict ini agak mirip komik itu.. Fic oneshot

**Disclaimer : **Masasashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **NaruHina

**Warning : **Au, OOC, Gaje, dll

**Summary : **Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini terjadi..? Baru saja aku merasakan kebahagian.. menjadi suram kembali

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hinata POV's

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi..? aku kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Senyumnya, semangatnya, mengubah hidupku. Aku yang dulu pengecut, cengeng, menjadi kuat karenanya. Tapi, kenapa semua ini terjadi, apa salahku?

~Flash Back~

Di taman Konoha

"Na-na-na-naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata gugup

"Hmm.. ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"A-a-a-a.." ucap Hinata gagap.

"Aa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"A-a-a-a-ai-ai-ai" ucap Hinata tambah gagap.

"Hey, Hinata-chan cepatlah," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit membentak.

"Gomenasai.. Na-naruto-kun"

'Ayolah Hinata, kamu pasti bisaa' batin Hinata.

"A-a-a-a-ai-ai-aishi-aishi" ucap Hinata masih gagap.

"Aishi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ai-ai-ai-ai-aishi-aishi-aishiteru Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata memberanikan diri dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"…"

'gyaaa, apa aku ngucapin kata yang salah ya?' batin Hinata cemas.

"Ai-aishiteru too Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto ikut – ikutan muka merah.

Lama – lama wajah Naruto mendekat, Hinata pun mendongak, semakin dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas pasangannya, semakin dekat, akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu. Mereka berciuman di tengah taman yang indah itu, Naruto menaruh tangannya dilingkaran pinggang Hinata sedangkan Hinata menaruh tangannya di leher Naruto dan membuat sebuah lingkaran, mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Tapi tiba – tiba datanglah hujan. Mau gak mau mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ehh Hinata-chan, kita pulang yuk? Hujan nih, ntar kita sakit lagi," ajak Naruto.

"Eh? iya, yuk balik.." jawab Hinata, Mereka pun kembali kerumah masing – masing.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto bermaksud mengajak Hinata kencan, maka dari itu ia menelfon Hinata..

"Hallo, bisa berbicara dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya saya sendiri, ada perlu apa?"

"Hinata-chan.. ini aku, Naruto."

"Ohh, Naruto-kun ada apa?"

"Ki-kita ke-kencan yuk?" ajak Naruto dengan sedikit gagap.

"Umm boleh, di mana?"

"Di taman Konoha."

"Okey.."

Setelah itu Hinata menutup telephone dan besiap – siap.

"Hmm.. yang ini apa yang ini ya?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Sudahlah yang mana saja juga tak apa – apa, yang penting aku kencan dengan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

Hinata pun berdandan dan memakai baju yang ia pilih. Setelah selesai ia tampak sangat cantik. Hinata pun menuju ruang depan, ia berpamitan pada otousannya, dan meningglkan rumahnya.

Sesampainya di taman

"Umm, Naruto-kun belum datang ya." gumam Hinata.

"Aku duduk disini aja deh.." Hinata pun duduk di kursi taman situ, karena tiba – tiba Hinata ngantuk ia pun tertidur.

Hinata pun tertidur nyenyak menungggu sang pangerannya datang. Tapi tiba – tiba.

"Hinata-chan, bangun," teriak seseorang.

"Ungg, ehh? Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata yang masih mengantuk.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya…" ucap Sakura

"Hm.. ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Na-na-naruto…" ucap Sakura guup.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Na-na-naruto, i-ia ke-kecelakan.." ucap Sakura takut.

"APA? KECELEKAAN?" teriak Hinata

"Iya, ia tertabrak truk waktu ingin menyebrang untuk menemuimu.."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" tanya Hinata memelankan suaranya

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini padamu, ia meninggal duna.." ucap sakura gugup.

"Bo-bohong…" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Bener kok Hinata-chan, buat apa sih aku bohong?"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, ia tak tahu harus ke mana.

Sedangakan Sakura hanya memnggil Hinata. Hinata pun menuju kerumahnya, dan ia langsung memasuki kamarnya, ia kunci pintunya dan menangis sejadi – jadinya

End Of flashback..

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar mandi, aku menghapus air mataku agar tidak dicurigai keluargaku, aku keluar dari rumah dan menuju taman Konoha.

Aku pun duduk di bangku yang tadi aku duduki. Aku menatap taman yang penuh bunga – bunga itu dengan tatapan kosong... Entah mengapa aku ingin waktu berhenti. Aku akan menunngumu Naurto-kun.. Aku akan terus menunggumu..

Tak terasa waktu sudah mendekati waktu malam.. tapii, aku akan menunggumu.. sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu disini.. lama – kelamaan ku lihat taman menjadi gelapa daripada yang tadi. Ku lirirk jam tanganku ternyata sudah pukul 23.30, tetapi aku tak ingin beranjak dari taman ini.

"Hinata-chan." aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, suara ini taka sing bagiku, suara ini Naruto-kun. Aku mencari – cari di mana sosok Naruto-kun

"Na-na-naruto-kun" ucapku tak percaya.

"Ya, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali.." ucapku sambil meraba wajah Naruto – kun "dan lagi, dingin sekali.." lanjutku

"Hinata – chan, aku di beri kesempatan untuk berpisah denganmu.." ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Hinata – chan, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi, aku ingin menunggumu.." ucapku

"Hinata – chan keluargamu pasti khawatirkan padamu.." ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambutku.

"Tapii.. Aku." Ucapku gugup.

"Hinata – chan janganlah bersedih.. Tetaplah menjadi Hinata yang kuat, tegar, sabar menghadapi kenyataan.." ucap Naruto tersenyum seperti dipaksakan

"Na-naruto-kun." Ucapku terharu mendengar perkataan Naruto – kun

Ia memeluk dirikku aku pun membalas pelukannya, aku memajamkan mataku Hangat rasanya..

Tetapi rasa hangat itu tiba – tiba menghilang, ketika ku buka mataku sosok Naruto-kun sudah tidak ada.. Tapi aku harus tegar untuk menjalani hari tanpa Naruto-kun

"NARUTOOOOO-KUN, AISHITERUUUUUUU," teriaku.

The END

Fuyuuuh~ fic apaan nih? Sama sekali gak menariik.. emang aku gak berbakat di genre Hurt/Camfort. Tapi demi merayakan HTNH tetep kubuat…

Yaudah deh minta reviewnya aja….

Jaa Nee all….


End file.
